xXUltimete showdown Xx
by JeffreyA
Summary: The ultimate finale in my saga of awesomeness. Plz be niice guyz, my borther made this account for me :D kthxbye


A Great Story

It was a generally rainy day, and even though a big force was gathered outside Raccoon city's gates, Cloud felt no fear. Being a strategist and tactician he had already anticipated this attack and had already prepared a few things.

His gentlemen were just looking at Cloud; this may have been because he was just randomly on the floor or because he was frantically writing in a small book with "Naruto: Volume 13" written on it. When Cloud noticed he was being stared at he put the book down and stood up, and his big ass sword floated up beside him. "Excuse me; do not stare, Otherwise something bad may happen and you will die." Cloud said in a very serious tone and glared at some of the gentlemen surrounding him, Due to his glare they immediately straightened themselves up. Angry at their disobedience, Cloud killed three of his men.

Cloud stood there for a while, looking bored and humming to himself quietly, but in a happy tune (Possibly the birdie-song). Cloud knew that soon a messenger would run up to him and tell him the Main Gate had been breached and the enemy forces were pouring into the city and heading for the second southern gate. Then one of Cloud's plans would fall into action, because he also knew that Masterchief would think that Cloud would want to protect the Main entrance to the city more than anything else and would send a huge load of gentlemen to the main gate but, Cloud was not so gullible and knew that Masterchief had prepared to send explosive goomba around to the west side of the city to break through a passage to the city that has been blocked off, but it wasn't exactly the best barricade.

A few minutes of relaying his plans inside his mind a messenger ran up to Cloud and kneeled down, screaming "Sir Cloud The giant sword wielder…" The seaman said but was interrupted by Cloud placing his hand in the air, signaling him to be quiet. "But Lady…" The seaman continued and Cloud raised his hand again. Then he turned round to face the seaman, "You're here to tell me that Masterchief's significant forces have penetrated the Anal Canal. Am I right?" Cloud asked the seaman in a calm tone. "Y-Yes" The seaman answered.

"Oh, Dear Seaman, You have made a mistake. You think that I, Cloud need confirmation of this. No, I do not." He said, and then killed him. There was a pause, and then Cloud continued "Masterchief will now expect me to send a big chunk of our military strength to the main gate so they do not get near lord Pacman… Oh is he wrong! As I am speaking, Goomba are preparing to destroy that shoddy excuse for a barricade that was constructed at last minute, but I have something waiting for him…" After Cloud finished explaining his plans he laughed, extremely evilly.

Cloud was right, as biggest part of Masterchief's forces proceeded through the Anal Canal and were edging their way through the defences, a unit of goomba proceeded to the shoddy barricade, but Masterchief had made a mistake. Pacman, Cloud and King Dedede were inside the city but there's someone missing, the one and only Soid snake, who was standing guard by the barricade ready to beat the blood out of the goombi unit.  
Cloud sat down against a wall and consulted her "An Inspector Calls 2" book and scanned a page that was then followed by a laugh. "Stealing is wrong, Eric." She exclaimed.  
The battle went slowly for a while until a messenger arrived by Cloud and he immediately thought "This isn't right! Something has gone wrong… No!! It's couldn't have!"

The messenger kneeled down in front of Cloud, who was paying the utmost attention to the messenger. "Lady Cloud, Soid snake has been defeated and has fled" The messenger said to Cloud in a scared tone of voice. "WHAAAAAAAA-!?" Cloud screamed at the messenger "Snake has fled!! That…That Silly Man!"  
Cloud was screaming his head off but he felt no rage, he felt calm. Was this because he had a back-up plan? Or something else. He looked at the messenger and then turned around, then turned back to him "So, Snake is gone, So that means the Barricade will be gone and they will pour in through the second west entrance" Cloud was actually saying most of this to himself, and the soldier noticed this and ran away before he was killed. "Fortify the defences and make sure they don't get through that gate!"

Just after Cloud said this, a soldier ran towards him, it told him that King Dedede had opened the gates and gone out to fight Masterchief off and that they were using a Battering Ram at the second southern gate. "Alright!" He exclaimed "I want those Goddamn catapults firing and I'm gonna kill King Dedede myself if he doesn't get his ass right back in the castle!"

So, Cloud sent a small group of soldiers to King Dedede all holding letters. When they approached King Dedede, Who was waiting for Masterchief, one of the five soldiers passed him a letter. "No Man or woman has control over me!" King Dedede shouted at the soldier, who promptly ran off and one of the other soldiers passed him a letter. After he read that one he glared at the soldier "Go and tell her he can shove his money and prostitutes up his ass" He said to the soldier who also ran back to Cloud. Then the last three soldiers looked at each other, and one pulled out a letter and they all put their hands on it and passed it to King Dedede, then ran off.

King Dedede read the letter and threw the soldier carrying it to the ground, then pierced his halberd through him. "That Stupid thing! I knew he was not one to trust! I'm gonna kill him if he even touches my Soap Mac-Tavish!!" King Dedede screamed and mounted a unicycle and rode off to find Cloud, Closing the gates behind him so that he could still kill Masterchief.

While this was happening, Cloud had fled to Pacman because he knew that King dedede would charge towards him after that last letter about her having Soap Mac-Tavish in captivity and he was being tortured as he read that letter because she was conspiring with the enemy. Cloud explained to Pacman that King Dedede hated her and he was going to come after her, that he must have said one of her orders wrong and he would be really mad. Pacman glazed at Cloud after he said this. He trusted Cloud but for some reason he was now suspicious.

A few minutes later, King Dedede came riding towards Pacman and Cloud, Who had just moved behind Pacman to make himself look cute and innocent. "Pacman!" King Dedede boomed "That stupid woman is betraying me!"

Pacman turned to Cloud, who had a generally scared expression on his face. "King Dedede, I am sure that this is a misunderstanding" Pacman said in his distorted voice.

"No!" King Dedede screamed, lifting up his halberd "He has my Soap Mac-Tavish, and is torturing him!!" Pacman once again turned to Cloud, who now had a confused expression. Pacman then turned back to King Dedede once again "Soap Mac-Tavish, you mean that man with a Mohican? We do not have him! He escaped, through your fingers!" Pacman shouted at King dedede, But, then Cloud poked his head out from behind Pacman and smiled evilly at King dedede, Who had indeed, Been fooled by Cloud, Who had also anticipated his next action.

King Dedede then looked extremely frustrated and ran towards Cloud to strike him, But There was Pacman standing there who immediately grasped his boxing gloves, knocked King Dedede's halberd away, and smashed King Dedede into the floor. As the tiles smashed and King Dedede flew into the floor Cloud jumped back, smiling. But then his face changed to a blank expression. Pacman then placed his foot on King Dedede's back and pressed down hard, and King Dedede moaned in pain.

"You shall not dare attack Cloud!" Pacman said and picked up his giant boxing gloves and lifted it high into the air, then slammed it down into King Dedede. As the boxing gloves hit King Dedede, Cloud screamed to make it all look like he didn't expect this… but he did.

"Lord Pacman, We needed him! Snake ran off from a bunch of gosh-damn goomba!" Cloud exclaimed  
"What?!" Pacman boomed "Snake ran away from these mushrooms!?"  
"Yes," Cloud answered "He should disappear too." Then a smile broke out across Cloud's face. He was finally getting what **he** wanted.

Or so he thought…


End file.
